spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon City
Channels *Disney Channel *Disney XD *Nicktoons *Nickelodeon *Cartoon Network *The Hub *There is more. Cartoon City Has A Wiki! http://cartooncity.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_City_Wiki Its Still In Progress.So Its Not That Great. Plot People from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney and other networks with cartoons move to Cartoon City and move in to a hotel called Hotel Cartoon that's with over 10000 rooms and with an enormous size! Rooms of the characters 1-50 Room 1- Chowder Room 2- Flapjack Room 3- Grim Reaper Room 5- Snap (From ChalkZone) Room 6- Jimmy Two-Shoes Room 7-Beezy of Jimmy Two-Shoes Room 8- Yin Room 9- Skipper and Rico (Rico is in his room because Skipper thinks that he might blow up his room) Room 10- Kowalski Room 11- Yang Room 12- Master Yo Room 13-Private Room 14- King Julien Room 15- Timmy Turner Room 17-Sandy Room 18-SpongeBob Room 19-Patrick and Lunr (his robot) ''' Rooms of the characters Rooms 50-100 '''Room 90- Plankton Room 70- Mr. Krabs Room 57- Lucuis of Jimmy Two-Shoes Room 99-Mermaidman Room 72- Doctor Blowhole Room 81-Mordecai of Regular Show Room 82-Rigby of Regular Show Room 67-Squidward Room 98- A.J of The Fairly Oddparents Room 99-Blastus of Robotomy Room 86-Thrasher of Robotomy Rooms of the chracters Rooms 100-150 Room 100- Mung Daal of Chowder Room 101- Shnitzel of Chowder Room 102- Billy of The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy Room 115-Barnacleboy Room 143-Fanboy ''' '''Room 128-Chum Chum Room 132-Bessie of Mighty B Room 121-Milo of Fish Hooks Room 122-Bea of Fish Hooks Room 123-Oscar of Fish Hooks Room 124-Jimmy Neutron Room 103- Danny Phantom Rooms of the chracters Rooms 150-200/ Game Characters Room 150- Lex The Bookworm of Bookworm Adventures Room 151- Codex of Bookworm Adventures Room 178-Mario Room 189-Sonic Room 165-Crash Bandicoot Room 168-Kirby Room 198-King DeDeDe Room 162: Rabbids Room 173 Boggy B Rooms of the characters Room 200-250 Room 222-Sheen Room 238-Emporor Room 246-Dorkus Room 237-Oom Room 208-Dudley Puppy Room 211-Kitty Katswell Room 243-Cheif Room 228-Kesquick Room 236-Toad Room 201-Benson 'Rooms of The Characters Rooms 250-300' Room 251- Captain Knuckles of Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Room 269-Poppy Puff Room 259-Bob Room '262-Patty' Room 299-Yoshi Room 298-Toadette Room 278-Pac-Man Room 263-Goomba 'Rooms of The Characters Rooms 300-350' Candace Flynn Major Monogram Carl The Intern Blackjack Uncle Sherm Brad Kick Morshu 'Rooms Of The Characters Roons 350-400'/ Agents Room 350-Agent Pinky Room 351-Admiral Wanda Aconym Room 352-Agent H (Harry The Hedgehog) Room 353-Agent E ROOM 355-AGENT G (GARY THE GANDER) ROOM 356-AGENT S Roon 357- Agent Finberly Rooms of the characters Rooms 400-450/ Villans ---- ROOM 400-DR.DOOFENSHMIRTZ ROOM 401-PROFESSER POOFENPLOTZ ROOM 402-THE REGERGITATOR ROOM 403-BOWSER ROOM 404-DR.ZOMBOSS ROOM 405: INVADER ZIM AND GIR ROOM 406: SNAPTRAP AND D.O.O.M giovanni cyrus maxie archie ghetsis lysandre Rooms Of The Characters Rooms 450-500 Room 450-Commander ApeTrully Room 451-Woo The Wise Room 452-Mr. No Hands Room 453-Jumpy Ghostface (A.K.A Rabbit King) Room 454-Lin Chung Room 455-Mighty Ray Room 456-Creeper Room 457-Darwin Watterson Room 458-Taco-man the game master Room 459-Toco-man Room 460-Winnie the pooh Room 461-Mr. Tickle Rooms of the characters rooms 500-550 Room 508-Barney the purple dinosaur Room 506-Piglet Room 503-Fluttershy Room 513-Derpy Hooves Room 519-Applejack Room 544-AlFred E. Newman Room 524-Ptooie Room 550:Roba Room 549:Horace Room 548:Alfe Room 515-Bugs Bunny Room 516-Daffy Duck Rooms of the characters Rooms 550-600/ Funny Live Action Cartoons, and Cartoons. Room 551-Annoying Orange Room 552-Pear Room 553-Passion Fruit Room 554-Grapefruit Room 555-Dagget Doofus Beaver Room 556-Norbert Foster Beaver Room 557-Gumball Watterson Room 558-Tom (Van Beuren) Room 559-Jerry (Van Beuren) Room 560-Dave the barbarian Room 561-Maggie Pesky Room 562-Pogoriki Room 563-Chikoriki Room 564-Rosariki Room 565-Wolliriki Room 566-Olgariki Room 567-Bigoriki Room 568-Ottoriki, and Roboriki Room 569-Docoriki Room 570-Boboriki Room 571-Tigress (Smeshariki) Room 572- Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Room 573- Po (Kung Fu Panda) Rooms of the characters Rooms 601-650 Room 601: Bloo Room 602: Mac Room 603: Mason Pig Room 604: Richard Pig Room 605: Sandy Pig Room 606: Bunny Maloney Room 607: Candy Maloney Room 608: Robot and Monster (They both like each other, and they like to be in the same room because Robot may blow up another room) Room 609: Erky Room 610: Perky Room 611: Mr. Bilk Room 612: Waffle Room 613: Gordon Room 614: Robot Jones Room 615: I.M Weasel Room 616: I.R Baboon Groups The Fish-Cast of "SpongeBob" and "Fish Hooks + Characters Coming Soon Coop Mille Kat Kick buttowski Brad buttowski Brianna buttowski Ms.Buttowski Oscar Buttowski Yogi Bear Bobo Tink Clott Rott Pab Punt Panini Other Things Hockey Month DVD Collection Cartoon City Hall Of Fame Epsiodes/ Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 I decided for 29 episodes. Season 6 #The Most Horrible Halloween Ever Part 1: Zim is up to his doomy plans again. This time, he is taking over Halloween. His plan is to steal all treats, and take over Hotel Cartoon. #The Most Horrible Halloween Ever Part 2: After hearing about the plan, Mordecai, Rigby, Pogoriki, Bloo, SpongeBob, Patrick, Beezy, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, and Perry the Platypus must stop Zim. #Rabbit, Bluejay, and Raccoon: Bunny Maloney joins with Mordecai and Rigby after Bunny lost all of his fans. But, what happens if Candy is mad at him. #Rigby In The Trashcan: Rigby gets inside a trashcan and the other toons laugh at him. Then, he chases them. #Sleepy Now: Flapjack is oversleeping in a deep sleep so, Dudley Puppy, and Gumball Watterson must wake him up. #Veggie Monster: Gordon eats broccoli and turns into a monster so, the toons must stop him. #TENNIS MONTH: After the hocky league, the toons go to a Tennis League #Robotical Science: Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mordecai, Rigby, and Monster are working on a project and need Robot for it (as the test dummy). #Bacon's Pizza Hog: Bloaty's Pizza Hog is open and the Toons are delighted. All but Robot and Monster. #Pony Picnic Panic: Milo, SpongeBob, and Patrick find out that pony parasites are on the loose. #Ping Pong Time: Finn and Jake play Ping Pong but, Lex, and Patrick get in the way. #Game Of Invasion: Gumball, Darwin, and Bloo play the Space Invaders-like Game. But, the invaders break loose of the TV. #No Light, No Fright?: When the blackout comes, the toons must find a light source. #Tennis Month: Day 1: The toons practice. #Tennis Month: Day 2: Monster is bad at playing tennis so, Robot invents a machine that can make any bad tennis player good at it. #UNallowed: The Rabbids are not allowed in the Hotel so, they try to get there. After the ruckus, the toons find out that the Rabbids have a show at 2013. #Attack Of The 50 Foot Weasel: I.M Weasel gets into green glop and turns into a giant alien weasel. #Books To Read: Olgariki, and Squidward become readers but, SpongeBob, Patrick, Milo, Beezy, Lex, and Billy (GAOBAM) are ruining it. #Tennis Month: Day 3: Gordon gets in shape because he is too tubby to go play tennis #Cash Crab: Mr. Krabs has so much money that he will never buy something. But, what will happen if Mordecai, Rigby, Chowder, K'Nuckles, and Beezy want it? Category:Spin-Offs Category:Cartoon City Category:Spin-Offs Category:2010 Category:Czianne Ravelo Fabrero Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters